Poetic Bella
by mysticalgirls
Summary: What if Bella was a famous poem writer known all over the world? What happens when she meets a vampire named Edward? Will her past with a vampire come back and will she be able to escape from the memories? find out here.


BPOV

Today I'm going to visit my father, Charlie, so I can give my mom time to spend with Phil. They are such a lovely pare. Of course I'm not really a big fan about baseball, but still you get where I'm coming from. So, anyways I thought it would be nice for my mom to have a little alone time with him so here I am, at the airport, getting ready to go and see my father.

"Bella, you don't have to go if you don't want to." That's my mom Renee.

"Mom I already told you I want to go, don't worry I'll call you every Saturday," I said.

"Well ok, if you're sure," My mom said giving me a big hug.

"Well bye mom, I love you," I said kissing my mom on each cheek before leaving.

I walked over to the lady at the counter and gave her my ticket. After that I headed over to my seat.

The plane ride to Forks was awful. Somehow I ended up stuck behind some very huge guy who obviously never heard of hygiene. He kept on leaning back in his chair and squishing my legs and every time he did that I was forced to get out of my chair and just stand there. It didn't work so well with asking him to sit up because when I did he growled at me. I mean he literally GROWLED at me. After being forced to stand or go to the bathroom and sit I decided to just sit in an empty seat. That seemed to worked.

_1 hour later_

I'm finally here. I started walking off of the plain, but when I got to the last step it would seem the jerk who was sitting in front of me was behind me and it just so happens he had to sneeze. So he sneezed right on my neck and since I wasn't paying attention to my feet I tripped on the last step.

"Whoa, Bella are you ok you nearly took a nose dive there," said Charlie.

"Oh yea, I'm ok I just got _sneezed_ on, that's all," I told Charlie while glaring at the back of the jerks head."Thanks for catching me."

Charlie started laughing, "same old Bella, always tripping over things."

"Hey, I'm not always tripping over things you know just yesterday I jumped over a hose without tripping." I said quite proud of myself.

Charlie just threw back his head and laughed saying," you always do look on the bright side Bella."

I had to laugh at that one because it actually was true.

"You know there's nothing wrong with looking on the bright side of things."

"I know, but just sometimes I wish I could look on the bright side of the things."

"Well why don't you?"

"From my angles it's kind of hard too."

"I know what you mean," I giggled while looking at the lady who was staring at Charlie's butt while he was getting me balanced. Charlie heard me giggling and turned around and saw the lady I was looking at watching his butt. The look that came across Charlie's face was priceless and I just had to take a picture of that because I know mom will love seeing how flustered Charlie is by just seeing some lady looking at his butt.

"Hey, Bella you better delete that," Charlie tried to take my camera, but I was too fast for him and he missed.

"No way dad I'm so showing this to mom when I go back next year," I laughed at how ridiculous he was being over one little picture.

"Bella you can't show that to your mom she'll laugh for days maybe even months," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Dad don't exaggerate mom wouldn't do that." Even though I knew she probably would.

"Oh yes she would now give me that camera." He tried reaching for it again and _again_ I was too fast for him, but this time Charlie took a wrong step and landed face flat on the ground. I had to hold my knees just to keep me from not falling on the floor and laughing hysterically. While I was at it I also got a few pictures of dad on his stomach before he got up.

"Dad you should do that again so this time and can get pictures of you in slow motion falling to the floor," I said still giggling and holding the camera to the ready.

"Ha-ha very funny Bella, next time you fall I'm going to make sure I have my video recorder ready so I can tape you falling and then I'm going to put it on slow motion and download it onto YouTube." Charlie said with humph.

"Ok I won't take any more embarrassing pictures of you." Well at least non that he will know about.

"Good, now that we got that cleared up let's start heading home."

The ride home was quiet, but it was a good kind of quiet. We made it to our town in about half an hour. Then Charlie decided to give me some good news.

"Hey Bella I meant to tell I got you a car, It's not new but it's a nice truck and it's in your favorite color, dark blue." Charlie said winking at me.

"Thanks dad, but you didn't pay a lot for it right?"

"Nope, actually it was free." He said smiling.

"How did you get it for free?" I asked way confused.

"It's better if you don't ask." By the look on his face I'd say so too.

"Ok," I said when we were turning the corner into our driveway. As we made it all the way around the corner I gasped."Charlie that's my car, Whoa!"

"I thought you'd like it." Charlie said with a smug look on his face.

"I do wow, how did you get THAT for free? It's looks brand new not a single scratch on it and it's shiny." I'm a bit amazed he could ever find anything so big and shiny for free.

"A friend from the police station gave it to me because his wife was getting mad about it taking up the whole drive way so it gave to me, but of course I had to do something before he would give it to me." Charlie said starting to turn a bright red.

"I probably shouldn't ask huh?"

"Yea."

"Ok, thank you dad that's the biggest and best truck I've ever seen and it's completely awesome." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek which just made him blush more.

"Ok, ok no need to get all mushy Bella," God how much fun it was getting Charlie to blush 5 different shades of red. I just can't help myself it's too fun.

I just rolled my eyes, "whatever you say dad."

I hopped out of the car to go and take a good look at my truck. It was way bigger closer up. I hopped up in the passenger's seat and nearly fell out of the truck from bouncing with excitement. It was coolest thing ever being behind the wheel of a huge truck. I looked down the see my father holding a pair of keys in his hands out to me.

"Here Bella take it out for a test drive and when you get back tell me all about it, ok?" He started laughing when I grabbed the car keys so fast out of his hand.

"If it goes well you probably won't see me for another 2 days, so do you think you can take care of yourself until then," I teased, but by the look on his face he actually thought I was serious."Dad i'm kidding, I'll only be out for maybe an hour ok?"

"Oh, ok Bella sure no problem, see you when you get back," Charlie said before turning around to go inside, "Oh and I almost forgot, Bella, try not to crash it ok?"

"Dad, I'm offended, you know I would _never_ crash a perfectly brand new car," I tried to act serious.

"HA, just in the past year you've crashed over 4 new cars and the look on Renee's face when she got the bills was the scariest thing I've ever seen and that's saying a lot," Charlie shuddered remembering that day perfectly. I laughed and starting driving off.


End file.
